


how to handle fame and jealousy

by foreverfangirlwrites



Series: how to handle fame [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Barista Percy, F/M, Fluff, Jealous, actress annabeth is backkk, also feat. Will Solace, and Nico if you squint, and percy gets a little jealous boi, basically annabeth is a great actress, for a tumblr prompt, it's cute, slightly jealous percy, the how to handle fame series continues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:01:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27087511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverfangirlwrites/pseuds/foreverfangirlwrites
Summary: Visiting Annabeth’s set is always fun.Visiting Annabeth’s set as a surprise is even more fun.So, when he walks up to the security guards with a confidence that isn’t feigned and strolls into the back of the crew quietly, he feels pretty good about himself.Until he spots her, leaning against a stone pillar with a bright smile on her face, eyes dancing as she watches a guy approach her with his hand outstretched. A laugh escapes her lips as she accepts the hand and he pulls her closer, arms wrapping around her waist.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: how to handle fame [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893199
Comments: 16
Kudos: 142





	how to handle fame and jealousy

Visiting Annabeth’s set is always fun.

Visiting Annabeth’s set as a surprise is even more fun.

So, when he walks up to the security guards with a confidence that isn’t feigned and strolls into the back of the crew quietly, he feels pretty good about himself.

Until he spots her, leaning against a stone pillar with a bright smile on her face, eyes dancing as she watches a guy approach her with his hand outstretched. A laugh escapes her lips as she accepts the hand and he pulls her closer, arms wrapping around her waist.

Deep down, Percy knows it’s a testament to her acting ability, but the way she smiles, reaching up to lay a hand on his chest is just _too_ real. She’s definitely done the same to him many times before.

There’s a loud yell of “CUT!” and all of a sudden, the set is alive with movement as Annabeth and the guy separate (though still stand close to each other) as the director approaches them.

Percy hangs back, watching them talk, almost running into a pale guy with a headset over his messy black hair holding a mic.

Muttering an apology, he refocuses his attention on where Annabeth and her costar (who he’s now recognized as Will Solace) are chatting with big smiles on their faces as they walk off set together.

All of a sudden, he thinks that maybe visiting Annabeth’s set is not fun, and he wishes he could vanish. But sadly, he’s not Violet from The Incredibles, so he does the next best thing: takes a step back and wills himself to blend in with the background.

Annabeth’s laugh breaks him out of his focus, and he looks back to see Will now sporting pink cheeks as Annabeth gently bumps his shoulder.

Yeah, he shouldn’t have come. He should have just taken Hazel’s shift. She deserves some time off. And the special for today was a fun drink. It would have been fun to make. Fun and not this.

But before he can actually slip back out of the studio, Annabeth’s eyes land on him, immediately widening in surprise.

“Percy!” She runs up to him, bright smile returning, and wraps her arms around him.

He returns the hug, still awkward, as Will Solace walks up to them. Now, Percy is actually a big fan of Will (he’s done some great work in a few superhero movies) and any other time he would totally be fanboying.

But right now, all too aware of how out of place, awkward, and (let’s face it) slightly jealous he is, all he can manage is a smile.

Because when it comes down to it, Percy’s already a very… _imaginative_ person. And sometimes that imagination gets the better of him. And sometimes that means that thinking that your famous actress girlfriend likes her awesome superhero costar better than you and—

God, what has his life come to.

Annabeth, completely unaware of the existential crisis going on, continues cheerily.

“Will, I’d like you to meet Percy,” she says, grabbing Percy’s hand.

Kinda like how she had grabbed Will’s hand earlier and oh god, what if it’s all fake and she doesn’t actually like him that much and that bright smile is the same she puts on for the camera and—

“Nice to meet you!” Will holds out his hand and Percy finds himself shaking it.

“Yeah, um, you too. I’m a fan of your work.” He hopes that even a modicum of those words had summoned his New York subway rider coolness.

“Thanks!” Will replies, brightly enough that he thinks he probably wasn’t rude.

(But then again, Will is an actor and—he needs to stop this crisis right here.)

“I wasn’t expecting to see you,” Annabeth interjects, turning towards him. “Thank you for coming.”

And there he goes, melting under the grey eyes and soft smile. He’s definitely a goner.

“Yeah, of course, if you don’t mind…”

“Of course not!” She tightens her hold on his hand as if he’s going to leave right there. “Maybe you can help Will finally talk to the sound guy.”

“What?”

Will, once again sporting pink cheeks, makes a face. “Annabeth!”

She laughs and holds up her hands. “Okay, okay, I’ll stop, for now. But,” she points a finger at him, “you better get a move on.”

It feels a little like he’s missing something here, but Annabeth’s hand is in his and he hasn’t been kicked off set, so he just takes the win.

He tunes back into the banter a second later when Annabeth turns toward him. “Do you want some snacks?”

He shrugs, trying to channel careless indifference and not reveal the hunger he feels now that she’s brough up snacks.

“I’ll get you some.” She decides and lets go of his hand to drop a quick chaste kiss on his cheek before walking away.

(He _definitely_ doesn’t watch her walk away).

“You’re lucky,” Will says to him, causing him to divert attention to the blonde-haired actor beside him.

“Yeah,” he replies, not sure what Will is getting at or how to respond, but agreeing nonetheless. He considers himself pretty lucky.

“I’ve known Annabeth for a while, and I can tell, she really cares for you,” Will continues.

He tears his gaze away from Annabeth to look at Will, who’s got a soft smile on his face. He has a brief moment of panic as he wonders how Will kinds, sorta, maybe read his thoughts.

He nods. “Yeah…”

The hesitancy must show because Will chuckles.

“It’s the way she looks at you.”

And when Annabeth comes back, turning towards him with a bag of chips in hand, he doesn’t notice her bright smile, or the way she grabs his hand again, or even the chips.

All he sees are those shining grey eyes that say it all.

Maybe Will Solace is right. Maybe he just has an overactive imagination, but now, as the two pick up their banter again, all he can imagine is all the ways he’s going to show her.

Show her that he loves her just as much.

**Author's Note:**

> And there you have it! Shouout to anon on tumblr who requested Slightly Jealous Percy of Annabeth's costar. This series has really taken off and I had a lot of fun writing this one! I liked this one because I felt that it would be natural for Percy to maybe feel a little insecure about distinguishing what's real so I wanted to focus it on one aspect of it all. 
> 
> I hope you guys liked it! Please Comment! I'd love to hear your thoughts!  
> And as always, thanks for reading!  
> See ya! :)


End file.
